


Never Set Right

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [122]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Elves, Elvhen, F/F, Prompt Fic, Racism, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velanna/Merrill, "It'll be all right, lethallin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Set Right

“Save your comfort for someone who cares.”

“All I said was—”

“It will never be all right. _It never was._ The _shem_ burn us out of our homes, hunt us, look at us like we’re clods of dung. We can travel all we want. We can keep moving, but one day there won’t be anywhere to go that hasn’t been stained by their hands. If we don’t fight, then what are we to do? Let them take everything we have? Even when we have less than nothing?!”

“You will not have nothing, my blood. Not if I can help it.”

“Don’t you say ‘you’ll have me’ because it _won’t—_ ”

“No. What do you take me for? You will have the pride of the Dalish. That much, I promise you.”

“…And don’t touch me there.”

“Then where shall I kiss you, sister?”


End file.
